The Everlasting Present
by KuroShiroAka
Summary: A person lacks a family and friends. Christmas is here and hes alone, that is until a little girl comes along R&R I guess.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving Zero!" The voice echoed through the hall and a door slamming shut following behind.

"Finally" Zero sighed in relief sitting up from laying down on the bed. He walked over to the window taking the sight of snow falling to the ground piling up. Christmas has come, children playing, couples dating, families spending time together. But Zero lacked that family. He had Cross but he would rather die than call him dad or father. He wasn't planing on getting glomped every time he did.

He went to the drawer and grabbed Bloody Rose putting it in its holster. Walking out of the room her grabbed the coat that was thrown on a wooden chair when he entered. Putting it on over his black long-sleeved thermal sweatshirt. Exiting the room he closed the door head to the front door ready for patrol once again.

_*Flashback*_

_A soft knock was heard from the other side making the ruffling of paper stop and look up._

_"Come in" The door opened revealing a silvered hair, lavender eyed hunter and ex human._

_"You called?" His voice showed no emotion, his face showing no expression._

_"Come, sit" Cross jester the couch in front of him. Zero obeyed not in the mood to argue._

_"As you know christmas is coming..." He trailed off._

_"Yes. And?" Zero furrowed his brows a bit. Something gave him a feeling he wasn't going to like a word he was going to say._

_"I was going to put up a party of my own but didn't have the time, you were busy with some missions in the town along with Yagari. So the Kurans invited me to their party and I wanted yo-"_

_"No! No way in hell am I going in that hell whole!" Zero sat up walking over to the door. Cross stood up from his chair._

_"Zero! WAIT! I don't want you alone just..." Cross sighed heavily._

_"Just think about it?"_

_"There is no point in thinking when you and I know I won't show up" With that Zero walked out slamming the door shut. Cross plopped down in his chair putting his right elbow on the desk and taking his glasses off with the other. With his right hand he pinched the bridge of his nose letting out another exasperated sigh._

_*End Flashback*_

Zero was called the day off which he didn't know why they did that since he had no family to celebrate the holiday. Also the damn level E's where more active on holidays since more people where out. Zero walked in the 'forest' or whatever the day class students called it. He looked up to see a full moon shining down. Zero closed his eyes letting his feet lead him where ever.

**~oOo~**

Foots steps were heard, the snow crunched under their feet making tracks behind them.

"That was a nice restaurant Kaname-san" Cross smiled, his right hand patting his stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your self Headmaster" Kaname replied to him a smile on his lips as well.

"To bad Zero couldn't join us" Cross pouted at this. The others heard this and grimaced in disgust, glad the level E didn't show or their appetite would be ruined.

"Where is Kiryu-kun?" Kaname asked him.

"Probably out on patrol. Oh! Let me go and get the presents in my room please excuse me" Cross ran odd in a different direction. They had dinner now all they need left were the presents then the Christmas party would be complete. Kaname felt arms grab his left arms.

"Yes Yuki?" He already knew what she was going to ask. She did it every time Cross wasn't around.

"Honestly, you should just get rid of the filthy level E. He is of no use to us anymore" Yuki wondered why her brother would let a low life live if they knew he would fall soon.

"Yuuki we've gone over this" Kaname held in a sigh and completely ignored Yuki's nagging on killing Zero Kiryu. They were almost there when they saw Zero walk in the middle of the entry way to the Moon Dorms and stopped looking at them.

'Aw great. I was hoping to stay away, but it seems I was mistaken' Zero thought glaring at his own feet that led him to doom.

"Merry Christmas Kiryu-kun" Kaname let out.

"Yeah whatever" Zero replied not glancing him a look and was about to walk when Yuki stepped in.

"Do you know any manners E!" Yuki shouted making Zero stop dead in his tracks. This made Yuki smile in triumph.

"Shut up" Zero said the took a step forward but was stopped again.

"Don't speak to me like that you low life bug" Yuki smirked. Zero gritted his teeth trying so hard not to pull Bloody Rose out. Zero let out a loud heavy sigh a cloud of smoke coming out from the chilling air. All emotion was erased, he turned around and looked at Yuki dead in the eye giving off a killing intent feeling.

"Kiryu-kun, don't threaten people you know you can't win against" Kaname stepped forward in the conversation.

"Keep your spoiled brat in check Kuran" Zero spat out his last name making even one glare at him,

"Don't treat Kaname-sama Like that!" Aido shouted back. Aido stopped when he saw Kaname raise a hand.

"Along with your pet dogs over there" Zero was about to leave when ice appeared in front of him. From instinct he was about to pull out Bloody Rose until they caught the smell of a human running towards them, they stopped and turned around.

What the saw surprised them. A small girl with red hair and blue eyes showed up. She was around the age of 12-13. She was wearing a white sweater with black jeans and boots along with a long tan coat and white scarf, her hair was down and to her waist. both hands were behind her back. She was nervous by her fidgeting from the stares they were all giving.

"I-is Zero K-Kiryu here?" She stammered out glancing at them. They moved aside showing a confused Zero. Her eyes brightened at the sight of him and ran over.

"Please accept this" She shoved a present in his hands and ran off telling him she wasn't going to take no for an answer. They watched her run off then looked at Zero to see him open the present. They all thought it was something hand-made judging by the shape. It was a white box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it making a cross and a bow on top. Pulling the ribbon a note dropped to the floor. Zero looked down and picked it up and opened it reading what was written.

_**Zero Kiryu,**_

_**You don't know me but that's alright with me. This present took me two years to find and a few months to be sent here. It represents you. Beautiful and rare. In my eyes this is you. I admit I'm a coward and when I looked at you I saw struggle in your eyes yet you kept going. This gave some hope, you are my hero and the reason I'm still alive today, I have nothing to live for anymore. After the attack with the level E's my life went down hill from there. Kaien Cross took me in but I just wanted to...dissapear from the world, to never return. But the day I saw you and how you don't take crap from those bloodsuckers, that gave me some hope and I thank you.**_

_**I know you are doing your best in life and I wish I was like you, how you are able to face the bastards. I would love to be brave and strong. There isn't a person in the world like you that's why you are rare to me.**_

_**You are also kind-hearted and gentle with your friends trying to make sure they don't get involved in your life. But you are also fragile. Now don't deny this Zero I know what I'm talking about.**_

Zero rolled his eyes at this 'I'm not fragile' he thought.

_**Hey don't roll your eyes at me! And yes you are fragile stop denying.**_

'What the hell?' Zero scowled 'I'm **not** fragile'

_**Stop no denying. What did I just say. I can go on forever until you admit it.**_

Zero just rolled his eyes again and skipped the paragraph.

_**You better go back and read it Zero. I know you skipped the thing.**_

'Is she psychic or something'

_**And no I'm not psychic you are just very easy to predict Zero. Anyway I hope you love the present it was meant for you and you only. The clear stuff was hard to find. Its indestructible so not even the pure blood bastard can destroy it. What is in the middle was hard to find as well and hard to buy, but I'm not telling the price. Its rare in the world, the is only a hand full of them in the world. They are hard to grow mostly 'cause they survive long than others. Plus it matches you eyes**_

_** Yani Zaniel **_

Zero let out a chuckle making the night class eyes widen from shock. Zero took the lid off the box and his eyes widened but relaxed a soft smile forming on his lips. Moon appeared from the clouds light coming from it. Zero held up a rectangular shaped glass, inside it was a lavender rose with the leaves and stem along with he thorns holding it up in the air. The night class watched in awe on how the moon illuminated Zero's features. He looked in the box again and found a silver stand gor it. Putting the Rose under his arm he took out the stand. Dropping the box he got the Rose and put it on the stand. Turning it around Zero found an inscription on it.

_Zero Kiryu,_

_Your beauty is alluring, but you are never touched for you are hard to get, you are hard to understand for you are fragile and don't want to be broken._

Zero began to walk toward Cross's residence and enjoy his present. Ignoring the stare Zero let out a smile that would melt every ones heart. Walking pass Cross, he didn't notice the smile and looked at the night class. They were all dumb founded and stood still as if waiting for the floor to break and suck them in.

"Hell must have froze over" Kain stated getting a nod from everyone. Cross looked confused.

"What'd I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking of putting drabbles and went for the idea though you won't be getting chapters unless I feel like putting one up or getting an idea.**

* * *

Zero let out a sigh, its been a week. He was laid across his bed looking at his christmas present from Yani. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw it, it confused him as to why he would smile.

Maybe it was that he saved someone by them just seeing him struggle in his life.

He wanted to meet this girl and thank her but it seemed as though she was shy and would be kept in her room. Cross said that yesterday was her first time coming out since her stay here. He was shocked to find out she came out and smiled thinking that she was slowly getting use to this new life.

Zero sighed and sat up, swinging his legs to the side he stood off the bed and stretched out. He was wearing a white thermal and sweats, having on short white socks and walked out of his room.

Today was his day off and at the moment he was going to enjoy this day and stay in Cross's residence avoiding the Kurans and their inner circle. Walking into the kitchen he could smell fresh baking making him curious. No one was here besides himself. Walking in silently pushing the swinging door he saw the girl he wanted to thank.

She looked to be concentrating on the cupcakes she had in front of her. A pipe bag of frosting in her hands as she carefully swirled the frosting around the cupcake and moved to the next. He stepped in until he was fully sen but to engrossed in he cupcakes she never noticed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Yani jumped up clenching the bag in her hands and falling to the floor. Giving a groan she stood up glaring at Zero.

"You messed me up!" She pointed a finger at him. She blinked and stifled a laugh seeing Zero's eyes wide and a trail of pink frosting from his white thermal to his face.

Zero glared at her and walked to the counter grabbing a towel and cleaning himself up. Yani raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey, you scared _me. _You deserved what you got." She said chuckling after.

"Well frosting to the face wasn't what I expected." He muttered as he looked down at his now-ruined white thermal.

"Sorry about that though." She laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

There was silence between the two making it a little awkward for them.

"So, uh, I wanted to say thank you. For the present and all." Zero let out.

"Your welcome." She smiled at him and got the pipe bag and started back to frosting her cupcakes. Zero saw the cake that was bare and saw the different made frosting around it.

"Can I frost the cake?" Asked Zero making Yani look up and at it.

"Sure." She smiled and Zero went to it. A few seconds later Zero had covered the cake in white and was making blue flowers around it.

"You're pretty good." Yani said looking over to see how he was doing.

"Thanks." Zero nodded not looking up since he was to focused on the flowers he was making. It then hit him. "Why are you making these anyways?" Zero asked her.

"Well, I was going to pass them out, Cross asked me to bake for him not wanting to bother you. I agreed thinking it wasn't going to be a problem, but the number of students shocked me to no end." She sighed.

Zero looked at her seeing her on her last cupcake.

"Where are they going?"

"To the cafeteria, Cross said students are allowed there and free to take only one. The cake is for me though, there was some extra batter left and I wasn't going to waste it so I made it into a cake. You can have some if you want some, you did frost it after all." Yani smiled at him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Before the Rido situation, I wasn't allowed out because of Cross but after seeing what happened I was soon to afraid to come out. Until I saw you that is." She let out.

"You seem care-free."

Yani paused. "I guess so..." She laughed. "I was always care-free when I was younger. I thought I lost it during that day but it seems as though I am wrong."

"May I know what happened that day?"

Yani looked at Zero her eyes growing dark remembering that day she lost everything in only half an hour.

"Maybe some other time, I'm still trying to get over it." She smiled sadly wanting to share but was afraid she would break down in front of her hero. "Are you done?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Good, now help me take these to the cafeteria." She smiled as she started to se them in a tray and put them on a rolling tray.

"Right." Zero agreed wanting to know more of the girl.

Zero quickly put on his shoes and jacket, Yani doing the same and started to roll out the moving tray being careful over bumps. As they neared the school they saw students waiting, talking to each other and in their warm clothing. It was a Saturday.

As they neared the students waited patiently wanting to try a cupcake once they saw Zero come in with them along with some unknown girl. Walking in they set the trays of cupcakes to the teachers who were to lay them out.

They soon walked out both giving a sigh of relief and looked at each other hearing them do what the other just did. Yani laughed while Zero gave a faint smile. She was different from the others he had met. She was care-free and out there, not hiding anything.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked interrupting their moment making them look ahead. It was the Kuran's and their inner circle, just great.

Zero glared ready to fight when he felt a small hand around his arm making him look down. Yani showed fear hiding behind Zero her body shaking. He couldn't help but feel protective over the child and hide her completely behind him.

"What is it you want?" Zero said harshly. "If you have no business with me then I'll be taking my leave." He let out walking, Yani following close behind but was soon stopped by Yuki.

"Who's that behind you E?" She asked walking over to him, making him step back.

"No one you should concern your self with." Zero hissed out.

"Kiryu-kun, if there is someone new here we deserve to know." Kaname said.

"Well you should have known months ago." Zero smirked seeing the shock come and go.

Yuki took this chance to get to the girl and roughly grab her shoulder and yanking her back. Yani let out an ear-piercing scream then started crying. Zero grabbed Yuki's wrist and twisted while Kaname came in and put his hands to his throat.

"Let go." Kaname glared at Zero who only glared back. Yani clung to Zero Yuki's other hand clenching on her shoulder.

"Tell her to let go." Zero snapped.

"What is going on here!?" Cross yelled running up to them. He heard a scream and came over as quickly as possible. He saw the crying Yani clinging to Zero with dear life as Yuki's hand was clenched on her shoulder. Quickly walking over he grabbed Yuki's hand and yanked it off Yani.

Zero let go of her hand and Kaname took a step back. Yani quickly went to Cross hugging him as her crying turned to sobs.

"What is the meaning of this Zero?" Cross asked him.

"Well, we were both heading back but Yuki wanted to see Yani, she was scared and I wouldn't let her until she came in and grabbed her. She screamed and I was about to forced Yuki off her but Kuran came in and stopped me." Zero answered truthfully.

Cross sighed and ran his hand gently through Yani's hair. She was easily frightened when it can to vampires. No matter the level, she would fear them after what she saw. She couldn't stay in one room with them without freaking out.

"It's okay Yani, you're safe." He said softly kneeling down to meet her eye. She was only eleven and she was short. He blue watery eyes looked at his brown ones using her hand to wipe the tears away.

"A-are you sure?" She asked her voice small. She hated the fact she couldn't control her emotions.

"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled making her smile in return and nod.

"Okay." She then turned and was about to hide behind Cross once she saw the vampires looking at her. They saw her flinch but she took a step forward and soon some more, meekly making her way to Zero. Ignoring th vampires she looked up into lavender eyes.

"Lets go." She smiled. "We have a cake waiting for us.

Zero saw the struggle to ignore the others around her, the one who she was scared of. Though her body was shaking she gathered her courage and forced herself all the way to him. She was being bold for her age which he didn't know yet. He gave a nod and she smiled and dragged him along.

Cross smiled seeing the girl he brought in was now coming out of her shell. She wouldn't speak to anyone and would only show herself when she need him or she was called.

"Headmaster, who is she? Why wasn't I told of her?" Kaname asked him.

"Well, that's because she's afraid of any vampire she meets. Also she is only eleven and wouldn't be involved in the Academy." Cross answered.

"Kiryu is one of use though."

"Yes, that's true, but by force. I made sure to tell her of him and she instantly thought of him as her hero. She wanted to become like him, to face her fears and become strong, something Zero achieved himself." Cross chuckled. "Now I must go, I have work that needs to be done." He smiled and headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Don't own vampire knight, only Yani.**

* * *

Zero gave a yawn as he went to his room. He had taken a shower and was now heading off to go to sleep. Thinking back he saw how frightened Yani was once he saw the vampires and couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't scared of him. Either she didn't know or... Well he didn't know any other reason.

Giving a sigh he knew he should tell her, but the letter. It sounded as if she did know. He raised his hand and ruffled his own hair out of frustration. He should tell her soon since he didn't want her to be more frightened in him once she does find out.

Walking into his room he laid on his bed and called it a day. Today was sunday and he needed to get up early the next morning to go to school and do switch over. Maybe Yani might join in, he wouldn't mind the company.

**~Next Morning~**

"Zero! Wake up!" Yani yelled from the other side of the door. Zero groaned hearing the banging on his door and got up. Looking at his alarm clock he saw it was 6:26, school started at 8.

"4 more minutes!" He yelled back hearing a giggle from the other side.

"I have breakfast ready~!" She sing-song out. Zero blinked.

"I'm coming."

Hearing another giggle. "Alright, I'll get you plate ready." She called and skipped away, not that Zero knew.

"I hate school?" Zero grumbled out and sat up. Changing into his uniform he walked out in his socks and headed down the kitchen. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and took a peek through the door.

He saw Yani laughing at Cross who had syrup all over.

"Yani! You meane!" Cross pouted.

"Hey! You're the one who squeezed it out of my hands!" She retorted as she wiped the corner of her eyes. Cross laughed more and stood.

"I'm going to take a shower. Tell Zero I'll be late for breakfast."

"Sure thing!" Yani smiled and nodded. As cross walked out Zero walked in.

"Cross is going to be late for breakfast." Yani called and Zero nodded.

"So what's for breackfast?" He asked.

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and juice or coffee." Yani smiled at him. "Here." She handed him a plate and he gladly took it.

Walking over to the table he saw Yani bring two more plates. Setting one on the left of Zero and the other on the right. Yani sat in front of the one on the right Zero. They started to eat and Zero looked at Yani who was humming a song and smiling.

"Yani." Zero called, he needed to tell her.

"Yes Zero?" She looked up at him.

"I know you're afraid of vampires and all, but I wanted to tell you that I'm..." Zero paused and gulped. He didn't know why he stopped. "I'm one of... them." He said looking straight into her eyes.

She smiled. "I know."

Zero's eyes widened. "What? How!?" Zero asked.

"Cross told me, he wanted to make sure I was safe and told me about you since you were one. Of course I was scared but after hearing you story and seeing you go through what you did, I started to look up to you." She smiled looking down at her plate. She started to mess with her food a blush of embarrassment coming one.

"Even though you're a vampire I like you. You're not like the others and you try hard not to eat from others. Besides, in my book." She looked at him and smiled and genuine smile. "You're still human."

Zero was at a loss of words and did something he never thought he could do. He smiled back a genuine smile to her.

"Thank you." He said and went to his plate and started to eat. Right then Cross busted through the door his arms out and a goofy smile on his face.

"Did you miss me Yani my dear daughter!?" Cross asked as he went to her his arms out for a hug.

Zero then inwardly winced, it seemed the same with him, Yuki and Cross. Though Yuki would get mad and hit him.

"Yes!" Yani yelled and hugged him. They both laughed and Zero blinked, she wasn't like Yuki, and he didn't want her to be. Cross looked at Zero seeing he was watching the scene.

"Aw~ Does my Zero-chan feel left out? Here you can have a hug from daddy to!" Cross smiled walking around and his arms out waiting for Zero to embrace him. Zero was about to say no but felt himself being pushed into Cross's embrace. He felt arms wrap around him and his eyes widened.

"Cross let go!" Zero demanded about to push him away.

"Take care of her will you?" Cross asked.

"What?" Zero looked at him confused.

"Yani, take care of her." Cross said in a serious tone and looking straight at Zero. Zero could only nod and Cross let him go.

"Yani! Can you believe it! Zero-chan hugged me!" He cheered and Yani clapped giving a smile.

Zero looked and saw the happiness in her eyes. She had lost a family and his guess was that he wanted to give her a new one. Zero inwardly scoffed and smiled.

"So? Who pushed me?" Zero asked giving a sickly sweet smile at Yani who gulped.

"U-um, it was Cross!" She pointed at Cross who had stuffed his pancakes in his mouth and looked at Zero with confusion.

Zero rolled his eyes. "From behind, you were the only one behind me." Zero looked at Yani who shrunk in her seat getting her fork and stabbing her scrambled eggs and putting it in her mouth.

"I don't know what you mean?" She said looking the other way.

"Oh but you do." Zero said.

"Oh look at the time I should go take a shower and get ready." She rushed her words stuffed down her food and ran off. Zero looked at the door seeing it swing back and forth. Cross gave a chuckle.

"She's a fast one isn't she?" Cross asked swallowing down his food.

"Yeah." Zero looked down at his plate not even remembering when he was eating. Giving a shrug he ate the rest and stood.

"I better go, don't want to be late now do I." Zero said as he went to the door.

"Oh Zero!" Cross called from the table. Zero stopped and looked back. "Yani, she likes to wander around to don't be surprised if you see her during class or switch over." Cross warned.

"Right." He nodded and walked out grabbing his bag and heading to class.

He walked seeing other students chatting with one another walking to class. He came to his class room and sat in the back near the window and looked out.

"Good morning Zero." A soft female voice came. He turned to see Sayuri looking up at him. She was sitting in front of him.

"Good morning Sayuri." He greeted back.

She smiled. "So how was your break?" She asked him.

"It was fine, trying at some point but something I could deal with." Zero answered. "How about you?" Zero asked her.

"It was fun." She smiled and went on about her break. Zero remembered how she was Yuki's best friend. Sayuri still thinks of Yuki as a best friend even though Yuki avoided her and never greeted her back. She always looked at Yuki with a smile on her face.

"Zero? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, but there is someone I would like you to meet." He said.

"Really?" Sayuri started to get excited. "Who?" She asked her body fully twisted giving him all her attention.

"You'll find out once you have time to visit." He saw her deflate and slump over in her chair.

"You're such a meane." She pouted.

"Alright class, time to start." The teacher announced.

"See you at switch over." Sayuri whispered and turned her attention to the teacher.

Sayuri knows of the vampires existence and Cross didn't want her to forget. She ended up becoming a perfect for only the school since they were short one perfect.

As class started Zero zoned out thinking of what happened the past year or two. The events of Shizuka to his twin Ichiru. To the event of Rido and Yuki being a Kuran all along. He has been through a lot of betrayal lately. The only ones he trusted were Cross, Yagari, and Sayuri. Only three, but now there's Yani, but she is just a little kid, she would be innocent if she betrayed him. Though she knew of vampires and her family being killed.

He was two-year older once he parents were killed. Also, the person that kill his parents was a pure blood. Said pure blood took Ichiru from him and turned his attention only on her.

Yani seems to know a few things about hurt but not betrayal, she would have to find out about it by experiencing it or going through it herself.

He heard a clack getting him out of his thoughts and looked around. Hearing it once more he looked out the window and blinked in surprise. There was Yani smiling at him like an idiot and waving. He then waved back and she jumped in victory as if it was her goal to make him waved back at her.

"Is there something interest outside Kiryu?" The teacher asked from behind him. Zero stopped waving and turned around seeing the teacher behind him and snickers from the students.

"No, there isn't." Zero answered.

"Then I expect you to listen, now continue reading from where I left out." The teacher said turning Zero's page and pointing at the paragraph he was on. Zero sighed a stood glancing out the window to see Yani behind a bush and scratching the back of her head. She bowed and ran off. He then started to read.

**~Switch Over~**

After class Zero headed back to his room and started on his homework. He had enough time to finish it and then head to switch over. Once done he started out not seeing Yani anywhere. Giving a sigh he saw from the corner of his eye Sayuri was running up to him.

He slowed down a bit and saw Sayuri grab his arm and use his as a stand as she took deep breaths to calm down her speeding heart.

"You... Walk to fast... Zero." Sayuri stated.

"I don't walk fast, this is how I normally walk, you're just slow." Zero teased though it sounded as if he was offending her.

"I'm not slow!" Sayuri pouted knowing he was teasing in his way.

"Sure, whatever you say." Zero said in sarcasm. About to yell at Zero they heard fangirl screaming and love confessions.

"It's sad they don't know." Sayuri said.

"Well if they did wouldn't it be a fangirl dream." Zero smirked and Sayuri nodded.

"Yup, the night class would now have rabid fangirls after them and when that happens I quite being a perfect." Sayuri nodded.

"I agree." Zero nodded as they came closer to 'Hell' as Zero called it.

"Get in line!" Zero yelled at his side. The girls quickly did as told.

"Get in line please." Sayuri smiled at her side but was ignored. "_Get in line __**please!" **_Sayuri said in a calm controlled voice that seemed forced. They quickly did as told and stood in front of hers facing Zero.

"I applaud you skills Sayuri." Zero nodded.

"I learned from the best, right?" She looked at him and smiled tilting her head.

"U-um, Zero?" A small voice came making them all look to see a little girl with long red wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Yani? What is it?" Zero asked as she went up to him and smiled.

"Nothing, just wanted to be with you, I got bored and went to find you but you weren't at class to I came here, and I found you!" She laughed. The girls behind Zero watched the sweet scene in front of them.

"I want you to meet someone. Sayuri." Zero called. Yani saw a small petite girl come up to her. Yani went behind Zero looking at the girl curiously.

"Yani, meet Sayuri. Sayuri, meet Yani." Zero introduced each of them. Sayuri crouched making sure to fold her skirt and reached out her hand to Yani.

"Hey, I'm Sayuri." She smiled. Yani took her hand and stepped out.

"I'm Yani." She smiled.

"You jus so cute!" Sayuri said pulling her into a hug. Yani giggled and hugged her back.

"You pretty to Sayuri." Yani said.

Sayrui pulled away and got a good look at Yani. "We should go shopping sometime. How about it Yani?"

"Yeah! And Zero is coming too! Right Zero?" Yani looked up at him hope in her eyes.

Zero groaned. "I guess." He sighed out.

"Yes!" Both Yani and Sayuri cheered and laughed.

The doors to the night dorms opened and the girls started to fangirl scream. Sayuri quickly went back to her post and Yani quickly hide behind Zero.

"Say in line!" Zero ordered. "Or a month of detention!" He warned making the girls stay behind the invisible line.

"You heard him girls!" Sayuri said to her side and they quickly went behind their invisible line.

Yuki held onto Kaname's arms feeling the girls glare at her but she wasn't fazed on bit. She was a pure blood after all. Looking around she spotted the little brat from yesterday behind Zero and went to them.

"Come out." She gave an ordering tone to Yani who flinched.

"Leave her alone Yuki." Zero demanded.

"You are in no place to talk. Now bring her out." Yuki demanded.

"Enough Yuki." Kaname came over. Takuma looked to see the little girl and smiled. He loved children and went over. He crouched seeing one green eye peek at him. He offered his hand.

"Hello, I'm Takmua Ichijo." He said softly afraid he would scare the girl. She looked up at Zero who gave a faint smile and looked back at Takuma. She slowly took out her hand and held his firmly only she stayed behind Zero.

"I'm Yani Zaniel." She said quickly, if they didn't have vampire hearing they wouldn't have heard her. Let let go of his hand and quickly clenched Zero's pants.

"Well Yani, if it's alright can you step out so I could get a good look at you?" Takuma asked. Yani then nodded and went to grab Zero's hand. She slowly stepped out still holding Zero's hand.

"Hi." She gave a smile but looked down.

"Let me see her!" Aido yelled coming up and crouching to get a good look at Yani. She shuffled a bit her back pressed against Zero.

"Aido you're scaring her!" Takuma yelled.

"What!? Hey you're the one with the scary face!" Aido yelled.

"My face is handsome I'll have you know." Takuma looked away acting like a child.

"Please, the only handsome one here is me!" Aido pointed at himself.

"What about Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked making Aido's eyes widened.

"Oh Kaname-sama, of course he is more handsome than me and-and-"

They then heard giggling then laughter. Looking at Yani they saw her smiled a faint pink on her cheeks from the cold and laughing.

"You guys are funny." She declared holding her stomach with one hand while the other still held Zero's.

Takuma smiled along with Aido. A childs laughter always filled days with joy.

"Alright girls, time to head back to dorms. Night class you better hurry up or you'll be late." Sayuri said making Aido and Takuma stand and walk. The day class girl followed behind while Sayuri, Zero, and Yani stayed behind.

"They're funny." Yani said again.

"They're idiots." Zero corrected. Yani only giggled.

"We should start patrolling." Sayuri informed.

"Right, Yani follow me." Zero said walking left as Yani followed behind. Sayuri took right her weapon out and went right.


End file.
